


Girls Talk

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, F/M, Family, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romance, Snowells, Team Bonding, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Destiny always finds its way, often when you least expect it.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Harrison Wells, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Girls Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. I do own any errors.

HR wanders his way back down the hall, a freshly brewed cup of coffee in hand as he heads back down the hallway towards the cortex. A smile lingers on his face at the memories of the night before, he fails to remember the last time he had enjoyed a night such as that. As he draws closer to the entry leading I to the cortex, Iris' enthusiastic voice drifts out to him making him pause. 

"Soooo..." she stretches out the word, clearly teasing. "How did it go last night? On your date with HR."

"It was fine." 

"Fine?" Jesse asks, sounding cautiously doubtful that it was anything but. 

"Yes, we had a lovely night." 

"Caitlin." Iris says somewhat sternly. 

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," the reporter tells her. "Come on girl, dish the dirt."

Its at that moment that he takes the risk to peek his head around the corner to see into the room. His eyes easily find Iris, Jesse and Caitlin all sat in front of the main desk, clearly having finished their lunch. Moving back slightly, he leans his side against the wall to rest his head back, taking the opportunity to listen in and only feeling a little guilt at eavesdropping.

"Come on, Caitlin. The guys aren't here and it's just us girls, give us the details." Jesse coaxs excitedly then quickly adds, "though not to much detail, he is my dad's doppelganger. That would be just plain weird." 

Even standing out in the hall, HR can hear the sigh that escapes Caitlin. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Iris quickly states, still sounding rather enthusiastic. "But let's start at the beginning, did he pick you up?"

"He did and he gave me a pretty bunch of wild flowers too."

"Oh that's so sweet." Jesse cooes, sounding impressed.

"Nice and a good start.... Now what was he wearing?" Iris asks curiously.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

HR agrees with Caitlin's confused question, surely there's more important things to know but these are women and you never really know what's going through their minds at any given time. Apparently, something so little is a big detail. 

"Of course it matters, Caitlin."

"Okay," Caitlin pauses briefly as if she's thinking back to the night prior. "He was wearing black jeans with a grey waistcoat, a black shirt and jacket with a grey scarf."

"You clearly payed attention," Iris jests. "Smart yet casual, but not overly so. Good." She improves of the image the other woman described.

"Hmmm, he looked good."

Iris laughs at that. "Just looked good? Or the _looked good_ enough to rip him out of his clothes?"

Jesse joins in the laughter. "It's the second one, she's blushing!"

From where HR is standing, he listens as the women tease Caitlin and he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. Of course he's pleased that he'd got that kind of reaction out of her, she'd certainly had the same effect on him when she'd opened the door and he'd saw her in that little navy dress. The thought alone right now is doing things to him.

"All right, lets move on from any and all naughty thoughts before Caitlin starts to overheat." Iris says hoping to move along the conversation. "Where did he take you?"

"Please tell me it wasn't Big Belly Burger or Jitters."

HR smiles, everyone is obviously familiar with his guilty pleasures but Caitlin ignores his doppelganger's daughter to instead answer Iris' original question.

"He took me to this new Italian restaurant which your dad actually recommended. It was lovely. HR had booked a table on the roof terrace, its a private area with ten to twelve tables maybe, away from the hustle of downstairs."

"I bet it was freezing though at this time of year." Jesse wonders out loud, thinking to the dusting of snow covering the sidewalks.

"It wasn't actually. They had outdoor heaters set up across the rooftop, a canopy overhead to protect against the elements but it was so romantic. There was flowers and twinkle lights everywhere, a small dance floor and bar off to one side."

"Oh that sounds so romantic. I'll have to get Barry to take me."

"And how did it go? Through dinner," Jesse prompts quietly. "Please say it didn't all fall apart over conversation."

"I was worried that we would be too different, that we wouldn't have very much in common but honestly, it was great. We ate good food, drank lovely wine and the conversation was easy... We talked about everything and anything. It was nice to get away from the lab and to just get to know him better, to see a different side than the one we see around here everyday."

"A different side how?"

HR takes a sip of his coffee, waiting for Caitlin to answer Jesse. He's curious himself about what she thought after spending time with him, just the two of them. He's never really had an opportunity like this to get unreserved feedback about a date before. 

"Its... There's this side to him behind all the smiles and flirting, an almost vulnerability about him, especially when he talks about his life before back on Earth-19. It's almost as if he thinks _he_ _doesn't_ _matter,_ as if he's unimportant and it hurt to see that look in his eyes when he spoke about his life there. You can see he believes it."

HR's breath catches in his throat because he didn't realise that he was that transparent. Iris' next words manages to conjure a small smile to his face.

"I've noticed the same thing on the rare occasion he mentions it. He doesn't give himself enough credit, team Flash wouldn't be the same without him."

"I know. And it was so easy being with him, talking with him."

"So what happened after dinner?"

When Caitlin answers Jesse, there's a clear smile in her voice. "We left the restaurant, grabbed some coffee and walked across the waterfront. We stopped to look out over the water, talked some more and then HR saw a young couple taking a selfie. He said we should do the same to document our first date together."

"Did you?"

"You want to see them, don't you?" 

"Of course," Jesse states as if it were a dumb question. 

"Come on then, show us."

HR stands in the quiet of the corridor as Caitlin shows the women the photos of the two of them from the night before. HR could still clearly remember them now. One of the photos had Caitlin in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist as she took the photo. Another would show them standing with the backs to the water, the city skyline lit up in the back ground as they stood side by side, HR's one arm around her shoulders with the other stretched out taking the photo. And the last would show a close up of the two, Caitlin smiling at the camera while HR pressed his lips against her cheek. He smiles only for it to grow bigger when Iris speaks. 

"You look like you had fun and you look good together, that last one though... Tell me, was that the only kiss you got?"

Jesse giggles. "There's that blush again, that means no!"

"No it wasn't. He kissed me just after that was taken and again when he took me home."

"And?"

"And what?" Caitlin asks and HR could hear the faked confusion in her response, he knows just as Caitlin does, exacty what Iris wants to know.

"And was it good?"

"Oh... yes, yes it was good. Very good in fact."

HR feels a swell of pride rush through him at Caitlin's slightly dreamy tone.

"So a successful first date then."

"Very successful and...." Caitlin trailed off and paused for a few moments.

It worried HR what she was going to say next. Worried that she was going to say even though the first had been successful, a second wasn't in the cards.

"And if I'm being honest, I can see many more. I can see myself being with him."

"Like in the long term?" Iris questions seriously, a hint of surprise that her friend would admit something so serious after just one date.

But Caitlin is quiet and sure. "Yeah. It's easy being with him. I can talk with him about anything and everything and he can make me laugh without even trying. I-- I haven't had that since Ronnie... and I never thought I could have that again until now, with HR."

Relief floods through HR, which is quickly followed by love. It's a feeling that has creeped up on him until he embraced it. When he took the chance to ask her out, he never imagined she would actually say yes and a part of him wondered if she was just being kind. Because if Caitlin is one thing, it's kind. There's also the fact she is beautiful and smart, caring and brilliant. He quickly realised that she said yes because she wanted to, she wanted to have dinner with him. To hear her say what she just had, meant the world to him because he knew how much she had suffered after losing Ronnie. It meant the world she would like to try with him. 

"Maybe that conversation about destiny we once had, maybe it's finally true for you."

Nobody says anything after that. Minutes pass by with no further conversation so HR decides that he should finally move and stop his eavesdropping. Letting out a soft breath before fixing a big smile onto his face which isn't hard to do after what he's heard, he walks into the cortex.

"Here they all are. Salutations beautiful women of Team Flash."

Said women spin around in the chairs in a perfectly coordinated move where he then offers them all a smile and a playful bow. His smile grows when Caitlin's face lights up upon seeing him and returns it with one of her own.

"HR. We were just talking about you." Iris greets happily, hinting to the conversation he overheard.

"And what, may I ask, were you discussing about me, Miss West?" He plays along, hiding a smirk in his coffee cup when Caitlin narrows her eyes at her friend.

"Your date with Caitlin." Jesse helpfully adds, smiling up at her dad's doppelganger .

"Ah that." HR allows his smile to grow as he looks at Caitlin sending her a wink, delighting in the blush which rises to her cheeks. "Yes, such a wonderful night that I can't wait to repeat."

Iris and Jesse share a look as the couple stare at each other. Jerking her head at the door, Iris stands, collecting her rubbish from lunch. "Why don't we give you two a moment? I have to head out anyway."

"Yeah, I'll walk with you, I had planned to see Wally this afternoon."

The girls wander away out of the cortex but quickly come to a stop in the place HR had just been standing to listen in. Leaning over slightly so they're able to peek around the corner, just in time to see HR move towards the desk.

"So good lunch?" he asks softly as he leans his hip against the desk.

"Yeah it was nice to catch up." Caitlin answers quietly as she stands from her chair, so she's face to face with the man in front of her. "We don't always get quiet times like this around here."

"All very true." HR nods. His eyes meet hers. Then changes the subject. "So last night was good..."

"It was."

"I'm glad," he admits quietly before continuing, "we should do it again, tomorrow maybe? Something fun this time, instead of dinner. Francisco mentioned bowling?"

Caitlin giggles at the thought of the two of them bowling. "That could be fun."

"Drinks and bowling." 

She nods. 

"It's a date then." They share a smile and HR's eyes drop from hers, flicking down to her lips then back up to her eyes. Blindly he places his mug down beside him then with his free hand, he reaches out to caress her cheek with gentle fingers. His thumb brushes along her lower lip. "All I can think about is kissing you again."

"You can, you know." Caitlin swallows hard, offering him a small smile as she takes a step closer to him so her body pressing against his. And that seems to be exactly what he needs because he dips his head for his mouth to find hers. Slowly, ever so slowly he kisses her. There's something almost lazy about his kiss but it's no less intense because of it. Pulling her tighter against him, a whimper escapes her throat when he captures her bottom lip with his teeth and bites down gently, his tongue sweeping out afterwards to sooth over before slipping into her mouth, slowly moving against hers. The kiss lasts for what feels like forever until the need to breath becomes a struggle. HR slows the kiss bringing it to an end where he rests his forehead to hers. They're both equally breathless from their effortd.

Caitlin runs her fingers through his hair, messing it up as she trails her lips across his jaw, only to rest her head against the side of his. "Jesus..." she giggles completely breathless. She feels all lightheaded from his kiss.

HR lets out a low chuckle, his lips press to the side of her head. They stand there holding each other for a few minutes in silence when HR remembers something. Pressing his mouth to her ear, he can't help himself as he whispers, "I can see myself with you too, you know."

Caitlin pulls back to look up at him. His expression is open, honest and completely serious. "You heard us talking?"

"I did," he admits softly, "I was curious I'll admit but hearing you say that, that you can see yourself with me..."

"I can and I know it was only our first date last night but..."

"Yes." HR interrupts her softly because he more than understands. Smiling down at her he leans forward he kiss her again.

Out in the hallway, Jesse and Iris push themselves away from the cold concrete wall with a shared a smile. Slipping her arm through Jesse's, Iris leads the way to the elevator, both women happy for their friends.

Destiny always finds its way, often when you least expect it. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
